Numerous types of coin mechanisms for dispensing machines and the like are known in the prior art. Some such coin mechanisms are mechanical in nature while others are electrically operated in whole or in part. Some mechanisms employ springs to bias operating components. Generally speaking, the prior art coin mechanisms tend to be delicate and are subject to various forms of malfunction, requiring frequent and costly servicing to keep them in operating order.
Some examples of the patented prior art shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,761,784; 1,900,074; 2,116,309; 2,256,486; 3,602,352 and 3,712,440. Newspaper dispensing racks are subjected to unusually rough treatment and abuse by users and present a particular problem in terms of the coin mechanisms which they employ. For satisfactory and trouble-free operation, the coin mechanisms on newsracks must be extremely sturdy and durable, and they should be simplified in construction and operation and require little or no adjustment for efficient performance. They should be all mechanical inasmuch as newsracks are frequently placed outdoors where electrical connections are not readily available. Generally speaking, the prior art has not provided entirely satisfactory coin mechanisms of this type and there is a need for a better mechanism in terms of reduced cost of manufacturing and maintenance and the other factors above-mentioned. The present invention seeks to satisfy this need of the art by provision of a coin mechanism which is ideally suited to newsrack applications or similar applications where simplicity and ruggedness are paramount.